The Five Girls
by Water-Iris-Hetalia
Summary: Five differen't girls, five differen't lives, and five differen't nations.
1. Rich

**A/N: ****hey so I had this brilliant idea see I'm going to do this where five different countries meet girls with five different life styles **

**I know Germany is ooc so please don't rant on and on about it. But this is his thoughts a bit and...you know what it's kind of fluffy so don't sue me okay?**

**Disclaimer: i don't own hetalia.**

**OKay next up should be supporting two brothers and the country is America!**

**and also as i mentioned in my ninja like ways of being a cat i can't do currency and plus I'm just to lazy so I don't mean to offend anyone because i put dollars. i know that Germany's Currency is different than America's.**

**I'm not stupid unlike a boy in my class who thought berlin was a country.(yeah I deskpalmed at that)**

* * *

_Five differen't girls, five differen't lives, and five differen't nations._

Rich:

Germany walked down the street the snow already starting to pile up in the corners of the street. Not many people were out and about, well that would be normal for this type of weather. Why he was walking out in the cold was quite simple.

Prussia.

You see him and his friends had decided to crash at his house and were getting on his last nerve. He had decided to calm his mind he needed a small walk. Just then a force barreled into him. He turned around startled. In front of him was a girl in an expensive looking coat and a skirt with tights on underneath. She was panting a bit her cheeks were red and framed by her almost black hair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I was just trying to run away from my nanny." She said looking back. He would like to say he had no idea who she was but actually he knew all about her. Her name was Adelina and she was from one of the richer family of Berlin.

"What's you name?" he asked her she turned around startled by his question.

"Not unless you tell me your name first." She said in a taunting like way, sticking out her tongue subtly. He smiled at her remark she kind of reminded him of Prussia.

"My names Ludwig." He said sticking out his hand at her waiting for her name as well, even though he already knew it. It might seem a bit stalkerish if he knew all about her before she told him.

"Names Adelina but you can call my Addy." She said shaking his hand, her hand was far smaller then his but she didn't seem to mind.

"So why would you run away from your nanny, Addy?" he asked her curious why she would. She rolled her eyes like the answer was obvious.

"I barely get to go anywhere without people fawning over me, so I decided to take a day to myself of course I would go home later but I never get to do things by myself." She said huffing and crossing her hands over her chest. He could understand her reasoning and could feel how much this meant to her. So who was he to hunt down her nanny and hand her off?

"ah, well then if you barely get to go around berlin I would go to the ice-cream shop down the street." Pointing to the shop just a shops down from them it was his favorite place to go but he couldn't go as often as he wanted or they would suspect something.

"Really? Come on then let's go!" she said running a way before stopping again. "You coming?" He grinned a bit at her bossiness. He usually wouldn't do this but she reminded his so much of his brother before he was dissolved; it brought back lots of memories.

They walked into the shop it was quieter than normal as they walked up to the counter.

"Hmmmm…I'll have a Mint scoop with a cookie Carmel scoop on top of that." She said

"That'll be three dollars and sixty cents." The girl said, and Adelina fumbled for her wallet.

"Hey ice-cream's on me," He said tapping her on the shoulder, she huffed In a way that said 'I could have done that'.

"I'll have a cookie dough scoop and a chocolate scoop on top of that." He said handing over enough money to pay for both of them. For brief second he wondered why Adelina was going with him anywhere why didn't she think he was going to kidnap her or something? But he remembered that she wasn't a street smart as most girls of her age. That and nations seemed to always have this calming affect on their people sometimes on people from other countries, as well.

They sat down in booth as she licked at her ice cream.

"Thanks," she mumbled at him, he smiled as they quietly finished their ice cream. Then with the pen he found in his pocket, and the napkin on the table he wrote out directions. Placing them on the table as he quickly finished his ice cream, she stared at him in confusion.

"I've got to go, but this instructions should get you home." He said pushing the napkin over to her as he got up to leave.

"Thanks, and It was nice to meet you Ludwig." she said as he left with a small wave. This was nice. He smiled, he rarely ever got to really interact with his people.


	2. Supporting Two Brothers

**A/N:**** I know that this isn't the best of stories but i loved the idea so i decided to go for it i hope you like this i hope i kept America in character. **

**Hope you love it!**

* * *

"Sorry sir!" Called a girl that had bumped into him, as she ran past him down the street. Just then his phone buzzed and he fumbled for it flipping it open, it was a text telling him when and where the next world meeting was. Flipping it closed he decided to get a hotdog from the vender just down the street.

"That'll be five dollars and forty-three cents." The man said he grabbed for his wallet then became frantic when he couldn't find it. That girl! She must have pick pocketed him when she bumped into him!

"Sorry dude but I got to go!" He said as he ran off leaving the hotdogs there. He didn't have any money for them anyway. He ran the way he had seen her running earlier.

He searched for a full hour and couldn't find her, he had a feeling she was homeless so he checked in alleyways. When he was about to give up he noticed her slipping into an alleyway his wallet clasped in her hand a bag of grocery's in the other. He watched her, moving a bit closer so he could see where she was going.

"Look what I got!" She said showing two boys some grocery's their faces lit up at the sight. And even more so when she pulled out two chocolate bars she had sniped. Handing one to each of the boys. He didn't really feel mad anymore, he could understand a bit she had to steal because she wasn't really old enough to work at a good job. He stood there for a bit longer as he watched her pull out a can of soup and then out of a bag they had three bowls putting a bit in each bowl. Even from a distance he could tell she got significantly less then the other two boys.

"Thanks Finn." The youngest boy said sipping out of his bowl the older one (but not as old as the girl) nodded as well. Deciding it was a good time to retrieve his wallet he walked up, they were so concerned in eating they didn't even notice him approach.

"Hey dudes, do you think give me back my wallet now?" he said, the girl immediately took out a small pocket knife holding it in front of her brothers protectively.

"Dudette chill. I'm not going to do anything to you, I just need my identity cards and credit cards and what not. I'm not going to turn you in." he saw her relax a bit and carefully handed him the wallet deciding to do something nice he dug inside it unzipping a pocket that held his secret stash of money he handed her two hundred dollars. And smiled as her face lit up.

"Thank you!" She said enthralled by the money, he chuckled at her reaction.

"Well I don't like to leave my citizens out on the street right?" and he left just like that. Leaving the confused trio behind him.


	3. Needing a Scholarship

**A/N:**** And here's a new chapter! Two more to go before this series is done! Sorry this is so late lately there has been so much homework I just kind of want to relax on the weekends and so I don't get much writing done.**

**I'm so sorry but here's a new chapter a bit shorter then the rest but I couldn't seem to make it any longer without making it look weird. Thank you for all of your follows and favorites and reviews You guys are awesomer then Prussia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia Just my oc's **

**Warnings: oocness**

* * *

It had been a long day and England was resting on a park bench just soaking in the day. Next to him sat a girl was intently studying a piece of paper.

"Excuse me miss? But I was wondering what you were doing?" He asked politely as she looked up looking a bit worse for wear.

"I have to study for my big test." She said and was about to turn back to her studying when he interrupted her again.

"Studying! You look like your about to fall asleep on your feet!" He said as she turned back to him.

"You don't understand! I need a scholarship! It's the only way I'll be able to get into collage, which means I need to get the best possible grades." She said a bit of a panicked voice creeping into her voice as she remembered her task at hand.

"Trust me. You are not going to be able to ace a test if you can't even stay awake during it." He said as her eyelids drooped a bit and she yawned.

"But-"

"No buts! You not going to get a very good grade unless you stop studying and start sleeping a relaxing." He said as she seemed to consider his advice. "Because if you don't try to sleep and relax your brain won't be able to function properly. And I'm almost positive that all the information is in your head and it won't take much to get an A on this test." She had stopped talking and looked like down at her paper then back at him.

"I suppose your right…" she said as she started to put her papers in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Glad that I could be of some assistance." He said smiling as she yawned again.

"Thank you," she said and started away then paused and turned to look behind her. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Arthur Kirkland at your service." He said giving her a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you I'm Elizabeth. Well it was nice meeting you Arthur but I must be going." She said shaking his hand a bit.

"Nice to meet you to. Have a good night now!" He called as she smiled at him over her shoulder. Then she disappeared from sight.

"Maybe it's time I get some sleep as well." England said with his own yawn as he walked off towards his house.


End file.
